Game on
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a genius, he was rescued from a psychiatric ward by agents from a secret organisation that stops pretty much everything the Government cant from monsters to petty theft, join the Agents in a game fro Arthurs heart, Game on. Did I forget to mention Arthur can tell you your future? Every Agent is special after all. Gerita and World x England
1. Chapter 1

This came out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy my random burst of passion for writing. Pretty, pretty, pretty please review! Please with a cherry and sugar on top! It inspires me to write more!

Thanks everyone and vote whether I should continue Jack the Ripper Returns pretty please ta loves xx

Psychiatric Ward, Michigan

"Now, remember Arthur. What are you supposed to do if you hear the voices?" said the faceless doctor. "Ignore them, sir." He replied in a dull, lifeless voice his mind hazy from all the drugs. He was sat in the doctor's chair so he didn't see the nurse walk in through the door. "Doctor Reese there is some Government agents here to see you."

The doctor left the room and Arthur tried his best to clear his mind. He hated being unable to think, unable to hear and unable to see. The hazy figure of the nurse released his bonds and ushered him into the commons room where all the other insane patients resided whilst Arthur desperately tried to regain at least _some_ control over his own mind.

He wanted his freedom **back.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Four young male Agents sat in the Psychiatric Ward. Are you sure about this?" asked the youngest blonde in dark jeans and a leather jacket. "Da, isn't this guy crazy?" frowned Gilbert the albino in a black suit and dark sunglasses. "Shut up you two, this is an order from the top." Replied Ludwig sternly. "Why would the Agency want a crackpot on the team anyway?" questioned Gilbert sceptically.

Bang.

Herakles slammed his fist on a table in the waiting room of the ward, his mind had gone blank with rage " .Not. !" hissed Herakles livid. The other three agents flinched at the noise and stared at Herakles.

"The American Government are keeping him here against his will." Hissed Herakles Karpusi furiously and Alfred couldn't fathom why the usually a silent and monotonous man who cared about nothing other than his cats and sleeping was suddenly angry.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Alfred.

Herakles took a calming breath, it wouldn't be good if he lost control of his powers here; he'd probably end up stuck in the facility but at least then he'd be with Arthur… No, that wasn't fair of him, Arthur would want to be free and able to use his abilities. It always made Arthur upset when he didn't use them at least once a day.

"The British and American Governments were cooperating on an Anti-Terrorism Project and Arturo- Professor Kirkland was sent over from England as the representative of MI6-" "then how did he end up here, he should be with MI6 or CIA HQ?" interrupted Gilbert.

"The Americans did a background check on him after one of the operatives found military plans in a terrorist hideout. Artu-Professor Kirkland knew exactly what the plans were for and the names and faces of all the people involved. He stopped many terrorist attacks without ever moving from his lab."

"You mean he's like us?" asked Alfred shocked. "Vai, Arthur refused to `work` for their διεφθαρμένη κυβέρνηση." Spat Herakles (corrupt government).

"Work?" asked Ludwig with a frown. "You mean spy don't you" muttered Gilbert "Vai and… they wanted all of the other countries on the world's military secrets but he refused so they drugged him and sent him here under false pretences and the rest of the British MI6 workers were silenced."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hello agents, what can I do for you today?" said the doctor in a pleasant tone, seemingly innocent. "Hello Doctor we are here to see Arthur Kirkland on Government authority," said Ludwig firmly. "Of course sir, here's his file, Arthur is a troubled patient but he is recovering quite well." The Doctor left the file on the table and made a hasty retreat past the glaring Herakles who was leaning against the wall.

Alfred picked up the file and read it aloud.

"Patient name: Arthur Kirkland

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Nationality: British,

Appearance: Caucasian male blonde green eyes

IQ: 240 SD

Affliction: Schizophrenia

"His IQ is 240? No way..." said Gilbert weakly.

"Told you Arturo was smart, he has a degree in pretty much everything and… he can tell you your future" grinned Herakles.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Now, Professor Kirkland can you understand what I am saying?" asked Ludwig solemnly. "Hm yes, can I see your watch for a moment?" he replied. Herakles chuckled and Ludwig looked incredibly confused but handed it over nevertheless.

Arthur took it from the German with a thoughtful look on his face, it just seemed like a plain leather watch to Alfred.

"Your name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, you are thirty years old in July, hmm you're only two years older than me but you have been working for the Agency for six no seven years… You grew up in Berlin, separated from your half-brother Gilbert- the albino over there who enjoys a good party- until you turned fourteen and you were reunited after your mother died."

"You went to Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg and have a degree in criminal law. You lived with your father until you turned eighteen, your brother is three years older than you… you will meet your significant other very soon and he will be nothing like you expected."

"You have come here to get me out of this god forsaken ward and into the mysterious Agency… I accept. Hello Reese or should I say Mr Karpusi?" said Arthur with a sigh. Gilbert was in shock, Ludwig immediately went to sign the release papers and Alfred laughed his arse off.

Alfred's POV

Alfred really liked the sexy piece of British ass sat opposite him in the armoured vehicle that collected them outside the ward. Herakles had gone from silent and stoic to quiet and sheepish, blushing whenever Arthur spoke to him and stuttering whenever he spoke.

It was obvious they knew each other- much to Alfred's dismay- but it seemed like Arthur wasn't aware of the brunette's not so secret crush. Honestly, for someone so smart he should have noticed by now!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, like it then review pretty please x

Vote for my JTRR poll!

Extra special thanks to **Lotttabot xxx** for the review!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Game on Chapter 2: Kiku part 1

Arthur sat down in the leather armchair. Legs crossed, shoulders back and head held high- Kiku approved of him immediately. It didn't matter where he had come from, his name or even his credentials; Kiku liked him from the minute he set eyes on the Agencies newest recruit.

The world needed more people like the blonde sat on the other side of the table- graceful and dignified people that weren't pompous bastards, it was impossible to like someone so much without even talking to them.

But, here he was- as if their red strings had already decided their fate.

The man with silky golden blonde hair let his eyes wander the room when their eyes met across the room. Kiku's heart skipped a beat when he received a gentle smile, he found himself lost in his deep emerald eyes. Kiku's power is to read auras and he had never met anyone quite like the sophisticated blonde with a green aura that enveloped the entire room. Green meant…. Intelligence, kindness and mischief. An odd combination but somehow perfect for the stranger he had already deemed his.

"So what d'ya think Kiku?" whispered Alfred sliding into the seat beside him and snapping him out of his daze. "I approve." The Japanese man replied quietly and the American turned to look at him in surprise.

"That was fast, you haven't even talked to him yet," he said thoughtfully and Kiku shrugged, not bothering to explain it. The glance they shared was precious and too complex for Alfred to possibly understand.

"Oui, I approve Mon petite Lapin~" sang Francis who sashayed into the room and wrapped his arms around Arthurs neck, kissing his cheek. Wait, what? How indecent! Thought Kiku blushing furiously at the scene, it was like something out of his Yaoi novels. Why did it make his heart ache?

"Oh, it's just you frog, haven't seen you for a while." Replied the emerald eyed man and Kiku stared at him curiously, apparently he was English- well off from the sound of it and he already knew Francis, the Agencies biggest play-boy.

His name was Arthur… Like the King from the legends or the English author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? He wanted to ask, that in itself was unusual- Kiku wasn't one to talk much at all.

"Oh do you two already know each other?" asked Alfred with a deceptively sweet voice. Danger, danger abort mission should have been flashing through Francis Bonnefoy's mind but instead, his eyes were glazed over and he was thinking of cute petite Arthur~

Ahh sooooooo cute…

"Oui~ mon petite Lapin et moi have known each other for **decades** , no one knows him better than moi~" cooed the French man trying to coax the Brit into a kiss when Herakles sat up suddenly making Kiku jump, he thought the brunette from Greece was asleep.

"….I do." Said Herakles quietly but stubbornly. "Ce qui?" frowned Francis turning to look at Herakles who was being uncharacteristically seme. "I know Arthur better than you." The Greek replied and Kiku was suddenly very interested in what they had to say about his Arthur.

"Ohohohohohon, no one can compare to moi when it comes to Arthur" boasted Francis warily eyeing Herakles who didn't back down. "Alright then, prove it." Arthur looked increasingly uncomfortable but a smile from Herakles calmed him slightly, he knew his special apprentice wouldn't act rashly.

"Someone, anyone ask us a question about Arthur and we shall be happy to answer!" Feliciano took this as an opportunity to learn something very important about his new co-worker. "Veee~ is Arturo single?"

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Shut up idiota!" hissed Lovino smacking his brother who whined and frowned then replied innocently "Ve, it was only a question fratello no need to get so worked up!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was too late, the damage was done. Suddenly everyone was listening with bated breath.

"Yes" said Herakles reluctantly.

"Non" said Francis at the exact same time.

They both looked at each other and Alfred smiled murderously at the two arguing scientists. " Is Artie single or not? It's an easy yes or no question~"

"Oui!" insisted Francis.

"No, Arthur's single" said Herakles distantly as he stared at the blonde who had busied himself with his phone but Herakles always knew when Arthur was embarrassed and if the crimson cheeks where anything to go by, Arthur was mortified.

"Okay… if you can't answer that then how good is he in bed?" Kiku winced at how blunt Alfred was being, he had expected him to be at least slightly considerate of Arthur' feelings.

Herakles blushed furiously and shrugged while Francis smiled pervertedly, giving Arthur the look "Oui mon petite lapin is magnifique" he cooed swooping in for another kiss but Arthur finally snapped.

"Get the hell away from me you bloody frog! Just because im not strong enough to attack you doesn't mean I can't cut your bloody dick off!" he spat and the French man recoiled in fake shock.

"Oh my, Arthur you wound me! I was only trying to be a good big brother but you cast me aside so easily after we were apart for so long!" Francis fake sobbed making Arthur feel guilty.

"…..Sorry stupid frog, just stop being inappropriate." He mumbled grudgingly and Francis smiled coyly at Alfred over Arthur's shoulder and Herakles watched longingly. Kiku wanted Arthur and it looked like everyone else did too but, he was almost certain:

Arthur's red string was connected to him.

-Game On.-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all new chapter here, please enjoy…

PS I have decided to call the first Arc "a new beginning" review to say who you want Arthur to end up with.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Well, here we are." Beamed Alfred as Arthur eyed the blonde American warily. "And where would that be, exactly?" he asked in a rather bored voice. "Your new lab, I've never been to this part of HQ before, Yao always chased me out cuz he thought I would break somethin'" chuckled Alfred sheepishly and Arthur snorted in response.

"Yes imagine that" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he walked into the derelict labs only to have a test tube fly out of nowhere and almost knock him unconscious. A Chinese man about 30 was hurling things at a silver haired male with a creepy smile and Arthur chuckled, causing the two of them to freeze and stare, "honestly, you two are still fighting? Some things never change…"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"D-don't put me in the same category as him-aru!" spluttered Yao shocking Alfred into silence, Yao was never flustered or shy. "Da подсолнух, I am nothing like Yao-Yao." Huffed the Russian (подсолнух= sunflower). Then, the two of them realised where they were. "No way! Arthur I haven't seen you in years-aru!" Arthur smirked at the disbelief on Yao Wang's face.

"Yes, it has been a while but it appears I will be working with the two of you from now on." Arthur replied with a charming smile causing Yao to turn crimson and start stuttering while Ivan clapped with delight "замечательно! Just like old times da?" (замечательно! = wonderful) "Indeed" Arthur chuckled "but with a lot less explosions I hope" he finished warningly and Ivan smiled innocently "da, Yao-Yao was always blowing things up."

Yao snapped "you are a violent bastard-aru! You always caused the explosions then blamed it on me! Arthur didn't speak to me for a month after you accidently killed the lab rat and blamed it on me! Go die Russian bastard!" shrieked Yao attempting to hit Ivan again but Arthur caught his hand and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Now now, Yao you know I detest violence. Both of you apologise, now." Arthur said sternly meeting each of their eyes, Ivan's an unconvincingly innocent purple eyes and Yao' shy amber. "It wasn't my fault-aru." He mumbled stubbornly, looking away to hide the blush on his face. "Yao…"

"Fine-aru! I'm sorry!"

"Da, da извините."

(Извините= sorry)

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now, I'm going to get set up, tell me what are we working on currently?" said the blonde in a serious voice. "There was a body found underneath a bridge, a twenty four year old Caucasian male, his eyes were gouged out and his mouth filled with iron nails post-mortem, any thoughts?" asked Yao and it seemed to Alfred as if they had been doing this for years.

"Mouth full of iron? Fae." He replied turning on the laptop at a nearby desk and setting up an account then searching "fairies." A few months ago Alfred would have thought him insane…but now? Nothing surprised him anymore.

"Oh, I see." Mumbled Yao leaning over Arthur's shoulder "fairies don't like iron" said Arthur matter of fatly, he was obviously clarifying for Alfred who hovered awkwardly in the doorway. "Right so I'll err be going now… Later's Arthur." Arthur turned to nod at him then looked back at the laptop.

"When do we receive the body?" murmured Arthur, opening up a word document to jot down their findings. "Now-aru," replied Yao and the three of them made their way over to the morgue.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(SKIPPING THE GRAPHIC BIT)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"He's definitely Fae, just a look at his ears and eyes will tell you that much… It looks like someone drained his blood. Who's the local Head of Clan?"

"Vladmir Lupei."

"Vlad? Hah what a small world, we need to get him over here to identify the bite marks."

"Done, anything else?"

"No, we won't know anything until we question him… Get someone on that."

"Da, da we got it."

Yao had watched Arthur entranced for the entire duration of their investigation but he noticed Ivan was too… Well, it looks like he had competition but he wasn't going to let his fairy disappear without a trace this time Arthur was his.

Game on.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sighed impatiently, he had been escorted to Vladimir's apartment half an hour ago but Vladmir hadn't shown any signs of even knowing he was there.

Even though, Vladmir had sworn he always knew where Arthur was. Just another lie to add to the list.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"My Lord? Do you want me to make him leave?" asked a worried servant who was standing guard at the Head of Clans door.

"No- don't you dare!" hissed Vladimir furiously as he gave himself a final once over in the mirror. He was wearing modern clothing- black skinny jeans, a red silk shirt and a black blazer.

He knew Arthur would love it.

Or at least he hoped so- now he was thinking about it maybe it was too much? Maybe he should dial it down a bit- Arthur hated showy people.

Showy people.

He felt bile rise up in his throat when he thought about all the showy men Arthur had been with. First Francis, then Yao, then Ivan (the Russian man had threatened Vladimir several times just for complimenting Arthur's outfit) and from what he heard Arthur was contemplating… Alfred.

He just couldn't compete… Could he? Well, he'd better go down and try.

Arthur hated being kept waiting.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Arthur!" Vladimir squealed, launching himself at the rather startled blonde.

"iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" he shrieked but Arthur couldn't hear a word he said.

"…Mind repeating that?" he asked rather irritated and Vladimir panicked.

He had done the three things Arthur hated most;

Invaded his personal space.

Babbled non-sense.

Acted like a showy character.

Perfect, just when he thought he could control himself… "I-it doesn't matter darling, it's been far too long!" Vladimir smiled, regaining his cool and causing Arthur to blush. "Yeah it's been a while…" replied Arhtur with a small smile that made Vladimir's heart skip a beat.

Awkward silence hung in the air and Vladimir decided business was the best thing to talk about.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Right so you had some marks for me to identify?" he asked seriously, Arthur nodded, turning on his phone and flicking to the right picture. A bite mark, on the fae's neck. Vladimir frowned, examining it more closely…He didn't recognise it.

"Not a match?" asked Arthur tilting his head curiously and making Vladimir practically drool. Arthur had exposed his beautiful porcelain neck to a vampire, Arthur had become too…

Used to his presence.

"No, not one of mine… Sorry I couldn't be of more use" he said apologetically. Arthur sighed "I see, well thanks for your time Vlad but I didn't appreciate the wait." Arthur grabbed his coat and Vladimir panicked.

"Wait- you're leaving!" he spluttered, blocking Arthur's path. "That's what you want, right? You were the one who said you didn't want a stupid, inexperienced lover after all. Besides, my business here is complete."

Vladimir was lost for words but his eyes spoke volumes. They pleaded with Arthur to stay, begged in a way Vlad never could.

He had to tell him the truth. It was Now or Never.

"Arthur I didn't really mean what I said that night!" he blurted, causing the blonde to stop and turn around slowly with a raised eyebrow. God had he grown… He wasn't tall but he was lithe- his body was perfect, his eyes were sparkling emeralds and his hair was exactly as messy as it had been the first time they had met.

"I'm listening" he frowned, snapping the vampire back to the present.

"I-I was tired." Said Vladimir quietly "Tired of feeling like you were out of my league- like you were going to just disappear one day and never come back. I have always loved you- ever since I met you when you were a child. It just grew, stronger and stronger. Please, won't you accept my feelings?" Vlad begged and Arthur kissed him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was all a blur, Vlad practically dragged Arthur to his room, tearing off Arthur's outer clothing and ditching their shirts.

"Vlad hnnn" gasped Arthur as Vladmir ran his fangs seductively along his neck. "Oh Arthur… Do you even know what you do to me?" he murmured, grinding against the blonde, who gasped adorably.

Vladmir almost came when he finally bit into Arthur's neck. The sweet, sweet blood Arthur carried was only half of the reason. The other half was it was Arthur's.

Arthur's neck, Arthur's scent, Arthur's blood… Arthur's soul. For the taste of blood depends on one's soul. Arthur's soul was sweet and the pleasure he gained from Arthur's perfect innocence made him climax.

"Oh God, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" Vladmir pleaded practically tearing off his jeans and throwing him on the bed. He ravished his neck once more, making sure to leave hickeys where everyone could see them.

It wasn't fair that the humans were always stealing Arthur away. Vladmir started to prepare Arthur while whispering dirty-sweet nothings into his ear.

"Oh God Arthur your so tight. It must be because I havent fucked you in so long. Those nasty humans keep stealing you from me. You are _**mine,**_ _ **mine, mine, mine**_ **!** " Vladmir practically sobbed and Arthur ran his hand through Vladimir's hair, " **yours** " he agreed, placing a chaste kiss on the vampire's forehead.

Vladmir cooed at the gesture. "My entire life… I have never found anyone as **perfect** for me as you" he whispered reverently thrusting his fingers into Arthur causing his breath to hitch.

"In a thousand years, you are the only one who has ever understood me" he paused to take out his fingers then harshly thrust into Arthur "and you are the only one I will ever love!"

Arthur gasped and moaned as Vladmir thrust harder and harder until they both found sweet release, first Vladmir, and then Arthur with his vampire lover's encouragement.

"This time… I won't let you go!"

-Game on-


End file.
